Protecting Family
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: Skye discovers something about herself and must talk to the only person on the bus who can give her answers. Doing so may just open up more possibilities than she imagined. Two-Shot. Will contain Clintasha in ch.2
1. Coulson and Skye

Family

Coulson and Skye

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Agents of SHIELD**_** nor am I in any way affiliated with **_**Marvel**_** (though I really wish I was)**

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Skye asked, trying desperately to keep her voice neutral. She was seated in Coulson's office, staring at the man who was apparently her father.

"I wasn't sure for a while-" Coulson started.

"But once you were," Skye said, "Why didn't you tell me right away? Why did make me keep wondering?"

"I was trying to protect you," Coulson said simply.

"From what?" Skye asked.

"From me," Could told her. Skye stared at him in confusion, that hadn't been what she was expecting.

"Skye, there's something going on with me and I don't fully know what it is," Coulson said, "May's been trying to help me, but so far we haven't got much. I didn't want to tell you because I don't want whatever happened to me to affect you."

"I'm confused," Skye admitted, "You didn't want me to know until you knew what was going on, but you don't know what's going on yet and you're telling me anyway."

"I know it doesn't make sense," Coulson said, "I didn't want to tell you yet, but I couldn't let you keep searching when I already knew the answer." Skye sat there silently, staring at the desk. This desk was the only thing separating her from her father.

"Skye-" Coulson started.

"I need to go," she stood abruptly and fled the room. She walked quickly through the bus, wanting nothing more than to be in the safety of her bunk. She was going so quickly that she didn't notice Ward sitting in his room with the door open.

"Skye?" he asked and she stopped short. Turning, he saw she had tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping closer. She wiped her cheeks and gestured widely, trying to find the words to explain it.

"Coulson's my dad," she finally said.

"What?" Ward asked, sure he had heard wrong.

"Coulson's my dad," she repeated, "He just told me." Ward shook his head, he didn't know what to say.

"Grant," the use of his first name caused him to look up, "What do I do?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "What did you do when he told you?"

"I left," she said, "I was freaking out."

"Understandable," Ward nodded, "Well, you've been looking for your parents for a while and now you've got one of 'em right down the hall. I know you're freaked out right now, but maybe talking to him would help." Skye nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I can do this," she said and he chuckled.

"You'll be fine," he said, "And... if you need to talk after I'm here."

"Thanks Ward," she smiled slightly at him before walking back the way she had come. She approached Coulson's office slowly. She could see him sitting at his desk, staring blankly at the wall. Skye knocked quietly, but still Coulson jumped.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and she entered the office.

"I'm pretty freaked out by this whole thing," she said, sitting down, "I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do. Like, part of me is relieved to know the truth, but then part of me is confused and angry."

"I get that," Coulson said, "I know I should've told you right away, but I hope you understand that I really was trying to protect you."

"I know that," Skye said quietly, "It still sucks though, you know?"

"I know," Coulson nodded, but didn't say anything more and they lapsed into silence.

"Who else knows?" Skye asked eventually.

"May," Coulson told her, "And I'm guessing you told Ward and he the one who convinced you to come back and talk to me." Skye blushed slightly and nodded, looking down at her lap.

"Other than that I'm not sure," he said, "I haven't told anyone, but there are always other people who could've figured it out."

"FitzSimmons?" Skye asked.

"I haven't told them," Coulson said, "If you tell them that's up to you."

"Will you deny it?" she asked him, "If they asked you?"

"No," he shook his head, "If anyone off the bus, with a few exceptions, were to ask then, yes, I would. But only because it's not safe for you if too many know right now."

"And who are those exceptions?" Skye asked.

"Clint and Natasha," Coulson said immediately. Skye opened her mouth and closed it again, once again that was not what she had been expecting.

"Hawkeye and Black Widow?" she asked.

"I was their Supervising Agent at SHIELD," Coulson told her, "I was there from the first moment they entered SHIELD to every mission after. They're like family." Sye nodded slowly and then laughed quietly.

"Maybe I'll meet them one day," she joked.

"I hope you do," Coulson said seriously and Skye looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"I haven't seen either of them since New York," Coulson told her, "But one day, when I see them again, maybe you could come with me?"

"Yeah," she nodded, smiling at him, "That'd be cool."

"Great," she smiled back, "Now, I have to make some phone calls. Why don't you go tell FitzSimmons like I know you want to and tell Ward I said thanks." Skye laughed quietly and nodded, standing to leave.

"Hey A.C.," she said as he stood too.

"Yeah?" Coulson said. Skye didn't say anything, just walked around the desk and threw her arms around him.

"Thanks," she mumbled into his shoulder and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her too.

**Alright, so I have jumped on the bandwagon that is Skye being Coulson's daughter. This is gonna be a two-shot and I should have part two up in the next couple days.**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Meeting the Other Kid

Meeting the 'Other' Kid

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Skye asked for the millionth time.

"Skye, relax, it's fine," Coulson assured her.

"But what if they didn't realize you were bringing me?" Skye asked, "What if they thought it was just gonna be you? What if they wanted to talk about mission stuff and are angry because they can't now?"

"Skye, Skye, breathe," Coulson laughed, "They know you're here and they're fine with it. The only one they're mad at right now is me. As far as it just being the three of us and talking about case stuff, that was never the plan because they have their kids with them."

"Hawkeye and Black Widow have kids?" Skye said in surprise.

"No," Coulson shook his head, "Clint and Natasha have kids."

"Aren't they the same people?" Skye asked slowly, but Coulson shook his head again.

"Hawkeye and Black Widow are master assassins," he explained, "Clint and Natasha are parents. They've tried to keep their kids as far away from SHIELD business as possible."

"Bet that's hard when everyone you know works for SHIELD and you live with the Avengers," Skye said.

"They manage surprisingly well," Coulson told her, "And that's why they come out here. They've both been away on a mission for a few fays and the boys were left at Avengers Tower. So when they got back they brought the boys out here for a a bit of a break."

"And where is here exactly?" Skye asked and Coulson laughed, pointing ahead. Skye sat up and looking out the windshield as a small cottage came into view.

"Huh," Skye said.

"Not what you were expecting?" Coulson guessed.

"I dunno," she said, "I guess I thought it would be harder to get to? More guns? Traps? Something to show that two people spend half their time as master assassins stay here." Coulson laughed as he parked the car and opened his door.

"Trust me, you may not see anything, but this place is better armed than Fort Knox," she got out of the car and looked around."

"It's quiet here," she noted.

"Clint likes the quiet," Coulson told her and then smiled over her shoulder, "Not that they get much of it these days." Skye turned and saw who she knew must be Natasha standing in the doorway with a toddler on her hip. Coulson put his hand on Skye's shoulder and led her over to them. Natasha walked forward and wrapped her one arm around Coulson.

"God, I can't believe it's you," she breathed, "I can't believe you're actually here."

"I'm fine," he said, "Really." They stayed like that for a couple more seconds before a disgruntled noise caused them to break apart. Natasha laughed and looked down at the toddler.

"Who's this, huh?" she asked gently, "Do you remember Uncle Phil?"

"Hey buddy," Coulson said gently, "You've gotten so big! You were only a few months old last time I saw you." The toddler turned and buried his face in Natasha's shoulder.

"Playing shy, huh?" she said, ""That'll change in about ten minutes and you'll be his new best friends." Skye laughed quietly and they turned to her.

"Sorry," she said, blushing and looking down at her feet.

"Natasha, this is Skye," Coulson said, "Skye, Natasha Romanoff."

"Was wondering how long it would take you to introduce her," Natasha smirked at him, shaking Skye's hand, "Nice to meet you Skye, this little guy here is Henry." The boy peeked his head out when he heard his name and Skye waved slightly at him. He slowly lifted his hand and waved back. Natasha smiled down at him before looking back up at the other two.

"Come on, Clint's out back with the other little monster," she said and led them inside. Coulson followed her and they began talking as Skye followed slowly behind. Natasha led them out the backdoor where Clint was running around with a little boy chasing him.

"Jamie!" Natasha called and the boy stopped. He turned to see why his mom had called him and his face broke out in a grin when he saw Coulson.

"Uncle Phil!" he ran forward and Coulson bent down just in time for Jamie to fly into his arms.

"Hey buddy," Coulson said, standing with the five year old in his arms, "How are you bud? You've grown so much too!"

"Daddy says I haven't gotten bigger at all in two years," Jamie said seriously and Coulson laughed.

"I can safely tell you buddy that you have gotten much bigger in two years," Coulson laughed and Jamie smiled widely at him. Coulson looked over at where Clint was slowly walking forward. He put Jamie back on his feet and faced the archer.

"Good to see you sir," Clint said and Coulson chuckled, pulling Clint against him.

"Good to see you too bud," Coulson said as Clint wrapped his own arms around him.

"Why is daddy crying?" Coulson heard Jamie ask and tightened his arms around Clint.

"Daddy's fine bud, let's go inside and you can help me get lunch ready," Natasha said and led him inside. Skye hesitated for a moment before she followed Natasha, leaving Clint and Coulson alone.

"Is he okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"He's fine," Natasha nodded, "Coulson's like family to him and he hasn't seen him for almost a year."

"Not seeing your family can be hard," Skye said and Natasha stopped what she was doing to look at her.

"I don't remember my real," she told Skye, "And what Clint remembers of his, well, let's just say he wishes he didn't. Coulson's been the only family both of us have had for years. I know this isn't easy for you, but as far as dads go, Coulson's not the worst you could've gotten."

"Before I knew he was actually my dad, that's always how I saw him, you know? He's always acted like to dad to all of us, except May," Skye said.

"His team is his family," Natasha nodded, "He'd do whatever he could to protect them.

"Oh yeah, he's way protective of FitzSimmons," Skye laughed.

"I remember this one time, about a year after I joined SHIELD..." Natasha started, leaning forward.

Meanwhile, outside, Cline and Coulson had seated themselves in chairs by the grass.

"So, you don't actually know what happened?" Clint asked.

"No, just that it's not what I've been thinking," Coulson said, "That's why I was hesitant to tell Skye anything. I don't know what happened to me so I didn't want to put Skye at risk of anything."

"So she's definitely your kid?" Clint asked and Coulson nodded, "That must've been a shock to both of you when you found out." Coulson nodded again, but didn't say anything.

"You're a good dad," Clint finally mumbled and Coulson looked at him, "I just mean, you've helped me and Tasha for years and looked out for us. The boys love you... Skye's lucky." Coulson clapped his hand on Clint's shoulder and pulled him closer. They stayed like that for a minute, just sitting in silence. But they were practiced at communicating without words and Clint knew exactly what his pseudo-father figure was saying.

"Come on," Coulson finally said, "Let's go inside. I have a lot of catching up to do and you need to officially meet my other kid."

**Alright, so this chapter kind of had a mind of its own and this isn't actually what I had planned on happening, but I actually kinda like it.**

**So, this is now going to be a three shot and hopefully will have the next chapter up in a couple days. Not totally sure when because in the next three days I have a test, two midterms, and an assignment to do, but then I'm off on break so it'll definitely be up this week!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Clint and Skye

Clint and Skye

The four adults and two children were sat around the table finishing dinner.

"Alright you two," Natasha said, standing, "Time for bed."

"Do I have to?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, you have to," she laughed, "Say goodnight."

"Night daddy, night Uncle Phil, night Skye," he said, taking his mother's hand that wasn't holding Henry.

"Here. I'll give you a hand," Coulson said, standing and lifting Jamie into his arms. He and Natasha took the two boys upstairs, leaving Clint and Skye alone.

"So, how you doing?" Clint asked and Skye looked at him in surprise, unsure how to answer.

"Um-fine?" she said hesitantly and Clint laughed.

"You just found out Coulson is your dad, you're sitting in the house of two master assassins, and you just spent the past several hours with the two little terrors upstairs. I have a hard time believing you're fine."

"Coulson was pretty dad-like before I knew he was actually my dad so even though it was a shock, not much has changed," Skye said and Clint nodded, "As for being in the house of two master assassins, Coulson told me you and Natasha are different than Hawkeye and Black Widow."

"Did he now?" Clint smirked.

"Yup," Skye nodded, "Besides, I'm pretty certain I don't have anything to worry about since we're on the same side."

"And what side is that?" Clint asked.

"Coulson's side," Skye said and Clint laughed, nodding.

"What about the two little terrors upstairs?" he asked.

"I happen to think those two little terrors are adorable," Skye said.

"Well that's good, cause if you're Coulson's kid then we'll probably see more of you," Clint said, "He took any chance he could get before New York to see the boys."

"What happened in New York?" Skye asked quietly, "Coulson doesn't really talk about it."

"We thought we lost him for a while," Clint told her, "Then things kind of fell apart and up until today we hadn't seen him."

"That must've been hard," Skye said, "Natasha told me you guys are like family."

"Coulson recruited me to SHIELD," Clint said, "He's the closest thing I've had to a father since I was a teenager."

"Well, hopefully now you can see him more often," Skye said.

"And you," Clint said and she looked up, "When I say he's the closest thing I've had to a father since I was a teenager I mean it. He signed to be my legal guardian when I joined and even though I'm an adult now, as far as legal papers are concerned, he's my father for all intents and purposes. In a way that kind of makes us family, if you're cool with that."

"Yeah, I'm cool with that," she said.

"So, if you ever wanted to come see the boys, even without Coulson, you're welcome to," he told her.

"There's only one problem," Skye said.

"What's that?" Clint asked, confused.

"There is no way I could find this place again," she said.

"Don't worry," Clint laughed, "We'll get Jamie to draw you a map."

**Alright, so this chapter took a bit longer than expected and it took on a mind of it's own. This isn't exactly how I planned on it going, but I hope you like it nonetheless.**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
